


Lady Luck Tonight

by KillerKissed



Category: Gambit (Comic), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, Stripper, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Lady Luck Tonight

“Hey there, big boy!” You clicked your fat heel against the floor and slid down your pole before crawling across your platform to lay down in front of him. “You need anything?”

The mutant stared back at you with black eyes and red pupils. His voice came out like silk with that authentic Louisiana accent. “You just might. I just had a good night as a casino. Wanna celebrate with me?”

You smiled and licked your lips, the taste of your cherry lipgloss dancing across your tongue. You nodded and slipped off the platform to sit beside him. You took him in and devoured him with your eyes. That shaggy brown hair, that square jaw, and all that broad body made for a good-looking man. He seemed to try to hide his form with a long brown trench coat. “Are you needing a private show, baby?”

“Might as well. It’s been a good night.”

You practically purred and took his hand, leading him to the other side of the strip club. “You can call me anything you’d like but what should I call you?”

“Just call me Gambit.”

You pulled him into a private room, with a pole in the center and the lights really low. He sat on a couch and you took your spot as the center of attention. You dipped low as the music began and all his attention was you. He was too cute to be in a place like this. You moved like liquid and twirling around the pole. Your top came slipping down your shoulders. You slid around and let it drop to the floor and kicked it off. You kept your goods to yourself though by only giving him teasing glances.

You tapped your heel against the floor again and slid back down the metal. This was almost second nature to you. You moved off your platform and went over to Gambit, dancing as you did so. You were happy he was good looking. Sometimes, you weren’t that lucky.

You got up against him and shimmed your way down to a crouching position.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a hole like this?”

“It pays the bills better than other holes.” You slid your tiny shorts down your thighs and stood back to wink at him. He reached out and took your hand so you leaned over him so the two of you were face to face.

“What if you got a better gig?” He asked, leaning up.

You blinked at sat beside him, pulling your knees to your chest. “What kind? I’m not a street walker.”

Gambit shook his head. “Like a companion.”

“Like a sugar baby, you mean.”

He nodded. “Wouldn’t it be better than in here?”

You shrugged and looked around, the tacky décor really riding your nerves. “What happens when the money dries up or you want something new?”

“Those things don’t really happen to me. But maybe you could get a different career started up. Something with a little more benefits for the future or a steadier position in the line of work you already know. It would at least take you from here for a bit.”

You studied him. “Why me?”

Gambit looked you dead in the face. “You remind me of someone I know.” He reached out to gently touch your cheek. You leaned against his touch to accept the moment.

“Can I try something?” You murmured, kissing the palm of his hand. You heard him agree and nudged him back against the couch. You crawled on top his lap and captured his mouth. You could feel the surprise in his body but he quickly warmed up to your intentions. His arms slid around your waist to hold you. You licked his bottom lip before pulling in it to get a noise from him. Gambit made tiny circles on your skin as you kissed him hard and deep. He replied in kind with heavy petting and leading your tongue into his mouth to suck on it. You moaned softly and slid lower into his lap to grind against him.

He released your tongue to groan and look at you. One of his hands slid up the back of your head and gripped your hair. He pulled it back softly to expose your throat and ran his other hand down the front of your body. A hum of appreciation came from his throat. You smiled as his hand came back up and you took his thumb into your mouth. Gambit pulled you back to him and the two of you stared at each other for a moment. He moved his hand so you could lean forward to kiss him softly.

The two of you moved to lay on the couch. The two of you flooded each other’s senses as all the touching and kissing in the world started up. He slid against you and ground between your legs with his bulge before kissing down your throat and chest. You shivered beneath him and arched your back. You pulled him back up to capture his mouth. He dry-humped hard against your body. You wrapped your legs around his waist to keep him close. Your teeth grazed his lower lip again before pulling back to look at him. He clicked his tongue at you and dug his elbow into the couch to rest his head.

“What did you want to try?” He asked, clearing his throat afterward of his husky tone.

“I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to be like kissing someone I had no chemistry with.”

“So we have just the right amount, hmm?”

You played with his hair and curled it back behind his ears. “You could say that.”

Gambit nodded and watched your face for a moment. “So, whatcha think? Something you’d be interested in?”

You nodded. “It’d be a good break from this place.”

He gave you a big grin. “Fantastic then. I’ll pay up for this and then we can meet again at your convenience.” Gambit pulled himself away from you and stood up, fixing his cock in his pants.

You licked your lips at the size of it. “Why not stay?”

A look flashed across his features. “I’m not taking you here on this filthy couch. I want you somewhere soft on luxurious sheets and possibly somewhere to piss off the neighbors with a good night-long session.”

You throbbed between your legs and stood up. “I get off in a few hours. “

He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. “Then I’ll be back. Hopefully with keys to somewhere luxurious.”


End file.
